Sword Art Online: Generations
by Forest Dragon Slayer
Summary: Yui has been successfully brought to the real world and is now a high school student. When a threat from Kirito's past in Sword Art Online appears in the latest VRMMO Soul Art Online, how will they deal with it. *Sorry, not a very good summary* Main Pairings: YuixOC and KiritoxAsuna


**Hello people in the Sword Art Online Fanfiction world! I am Forest Dragon Slayer presenting a Sword Art Online fanficiton. First off, I have to say that SAO was one of my favorite anime of all time and I really wanted to make a fanfic for it but I couldn't think of anything for fanfic ideas due to wondering about what to do for such an awesome series. It's like how I couldn't think of a fanfic for One Piece or Naruto because the story has already progressed so far. Then, I got an inspiration from a fellow Fanfiction author and this fanfic he/she wrote. I want to say thanks to that person and sorry that I can't remember your pen name or the name of the fanfic. Anyway, this fanfic will be about Yui's life after finally brought into the real world through the use of some way that I have not yet completely thought of. In fact, if anyone wants to make one up for me, feel free to. In any case, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**I don't own Sword Art Online, Reki Kashiwara does**

_Prologue…_

"Yui-chan, wake up." At the sound of that voice, Yui began to open her eyes to see the two people she thought of as her Papa and Mama, Kazuto and Asuna. What confused her was that they were in an unfamiliar place to her.

"Mama, Papa, where are we? I don't recognize this place." Yui asked as she sat up. Kazuto and Asuna Kirigaya just smiled at their foster daughter.

"Yui-chan, this is the real world." Asuna replied to Yui's shock.

"That's right, we were able to bring you here." Kazuto said seeing the girl's expression. "You even have a real body."

"Mama, Papa!" Yui's expression soon turned to joy as she hugged her parents in the real world for the first time. The three of them then shared a moment of bliss now that their family was now truly together.

_Several years later…_

Due to her being a former AI, Yui had trouble during the first few months after her coming to the real world with natural emotions or reactions towards certain things that she hadn't learned yet. After getting used to the real world, Kazuto and Asuna decided to enroll Yui in school where she made many friends her age. This brings us to where we are now, Kirigaya Yui, now at the physical age of 16 was walking home from school with her friends. She now looked similar to her mother in terms of appearance along with having the same hair style. However, her hair and eye color were the same as her father.

"Hey Yui-chan, want to go to a cake buffet today? A new one just opened up downtown." One of Yui's friends said to her making small talk.

"Sorry Kaya-chan, but I'll have to pass today. I promised that I'd meet up with someone today." Yui replied.

"Oh? Is it a guy?" Kaya asked with a mischievous smile.

"It's just a friend in the VR world!" Yui exclaimed in denial. Just as her friends were going to continue with questions, the said girl in question bumped into a tall guy which caused Yui's friends to become fearful. The said guy just continued on his way walking across the street without a word and after he was out of sight, there was a sigh of relief.

"That was scary." Another one of Yui's friends named Sanae said fearfully. "Wasn't that the delinquent that transferred in last week? Yui-chan, you should be careful, he's in your class right?"

"I'll be fine, my Aunt Suguha taught me how to defend myself just in case." Yui said confidentially. "Anyway, I gotta go, bye!" After saying farewell to her friends, she headed to her house. When she entered the cozy looking building, she could smell something delicious from the kitchen. It was most likely her mother cooking dinner. "Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome back Yui-chan." Asuna said hearing her daughter come in. "Remember to log out before dinner." She added knowing how Yui always dived into the virtual world after getting home from school.

"Got it! You better remember not to push yourself too hard." Yui called out knowing how her mother was pregnant before closing the door to her room. After changing out of her school uniform, she lay down on her bed and put on the latest public version of the Nerve Gear after the Amusphere which was developed by her father, Kazuto. With a smile, she uttered the voice command "Link Start!" and the device on her head began to pull her conscious into the virtual world. When she opened her eyes again, she was in Soul Art Online which coincidentally was also developed by her father. The program and world of the game itself was based on the Alclization world that Kazuto/Kirito was in several years ago. The device didn't just intercept the brain's signals to the body, but it instead connected to her Fluctlight otherwise known as their soul or consciousness. However, it didn't just have components from Alclization. Kazuto Kirigaya had put in things from the different VRMMOs that were a big part of his life like guns from Gun Gale Online, magic from Alfheim Online, and of course, Sword Skills from Sword Art Online. Currently, Yui was logged in as the avatar «Yui» in the house that she and her parents shared in the game which was similar to that house on the 22nd floor of both the old and new Aincrad. Her in-game appearance looked similar to that of Kirito's feminine looking avatar from Gun Gale Online except more feminine and the fact that she was an actual girl. Her equipment looked like a black colored version of her mother's Knights of Blood uniform. After checking that her two swords, one rapier and the other a long sword were in their sheathes on her back, Yui ran out of the house and used her high sprint skill to dash off to the teleport gate in the nearby town.

_A few minutes later…_

"Where is he? We were supposed to meet up here." Yui wondered as she reached a clearing in the forest she was currently in. She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice a figure coming up behind her. With a grin, the new person took a small handful of water from the stream next to them and poured it on the back of her neck making her yelp in surprise before turning around to see a brown haired boy laughing at Yui's reaction. This was the person that Yui was meeting up with, a fellow player with the in game name of Steel who's also been her partner in the game. He wore black armor and on his back was a large long sword. "Steel-kun, why'd you do that!?" Yui exclaimed at the laughing boy with a slight pout.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Steel replied with a grin as his laughter died down. "You were late so I decided to get you for that."

"If you're gonna be like that, then no food for you!" Yui exclaimed now with a triumphant grin on her face as Steel's now went into a panic.

"I'm extremely sorry for my transgressions." Steel said in a defeated tone. Like her mother, Yui had raised her cooking skill to the max and the food she made was delicious. Yui just giggled at this and threw him a sandwich which he caught and began to eat. "Anyway, let's get going, the boss raid meeting for the one that appeared nearby Yulez **(An in game city I made up)** is going to start soon. Yui nodded and after they finished their sandwiches, they ran off for the city. Luckily, when they arrived at the meeting place, they weren't late but in fact a little early as players were just crowding around talking to others.

"At least we're not late." Yui said with a bit of relief.

"Yui, you're here too?" Yui turned around to see to her surprise Klein, a friend of her father's. "Man, it's been a while since we fought the same boss together."

"You know him Yui?" Steel asked curiously.

"He's a friend of my parents IRL." Yui replied. "He's like a weird uncle to me."

"For some reason, I can picture that." Steel said making Yui laugh a little.

"Teens these days, they don't respect their elders." Klein said after hearing that. He then looked from Yui to Steel before going up to Yui to whisper something to her. "Hey Yui, do you by any chance li-" Klein didn't get to finish his question before Yui kicked him in the nuts making him fall over in pain. "Yup, she's his kid alright." Klein said in grimace remembering the times Kirito did the same thing to him. Steel just sweat dropped at the scene and was confused somewhat as he didn't hear what was being said.

"HaHaHa, you know you shouldn't be angering her Klein since she can have her mother's temper." The deep voice of Agil, the axe wielder caused the group to turn to him. _So tall! _Steel thought in shock as he saw the height of the newcomer. Agil saw Steel's reaction on his face and the bald man just laughed again. "Yeah, I get that a lot on the first meeting. Anyway, you ready for the boss?"

"You bet we are!" Steel said with enthusiasm no longer shocked by Agil's height. It was then that the boss raid meeting was called to start.

_Afterwards…_

"Man, I really don't see why we need these anymore." Klein said with a tone of annoyance. "The way they were going on about it, it was as if the world would end if we failed."

"It does make the fight more efficient." Yui said trying to stay positive.

"Well, it was boring though." Steel said with a yawn agreeing with Klein. "I'd rather figure out the enemy while I'm fighting it."

"Let's see if you can actually do that, we're here." Agil said as they and the other players arrived at the clearing the size of two football fields put side by side which was where the boss was supposed to be.

"I can see the clearing, but where's the boss?" Yui asked becoming suspicious of the situation as she got her rapier in her right hand and her long sword in her left. Steel, Klein and Agil picked up on her suspicions and took out their weapons as well.

"Above us!" The shout got everyone's attention as they looked up to see a giant monster in a web above them. It looked to be the combination of a praying mantis and a spider and was pitch black in color. The system had identified that the boss had been seen and began identifying it to the players. It was labeled as «Praxiach the Slasher» with a yellow cursor above its head and 5 health bars appearing next to it. With a hiss, it fell from the web it was on and landed in the center of the clearing, the players having already scattered and surrounded it.

"Mages, begin casting healing spells for later, shieldsmen, block the upcoming attack, everyone else attack it's abdomen after it finishes its combo!" The boss raid leader exclaimed getting everyone to their senses as they got into formation. The shieldsmen got into position and attacked with their pistols to get the boss's attention before raising their shields to block the supposedly incoming attack. However, to everyone's surprise, it had decided to jump over the shieldsmen and target the boss raid leader. The said person was caught by surprise and had no time to get away as the boss's scythe-like arms began to glow a dark red color before it slashed at his body making his HP drop to zero before he shattered into data bits.

"There goes our "leader"." Steel said as he saw varying people beginning to panic and the formation was starting to fall apart. "What the heck happened there anyway? The boss just went against the basic algorithm that all monsters share."

"Everyone, stay in formation, we can still do this!" Yui exclaimed taking on the leadership role, trying to get everyone back to their senses. "Everyone, stay away from the boss's front and focus on attacking it from the sides and from behind! I'll stop its arms!" _As expected of the Black Princess. _Steel thought to himself remembering how Yui had the charisma of a leader sometimes giving her that title as she charged at the boss, its scythe like arms beginning to glow green this time. In response, Yui got into a battle stance, the sword in her left hand glowing orange signaling the activation of the 2 hit one handed sword skill «Vertical Arc» in order to parry the incoming attacks. She ignored the damage she got from parrying the first slash and then switched her mind's focus on the rapier in her right hand and began to ready for another sword skill, letting her left arm continue with the system assisted motion. After «Vertical Arc» was finished, Yui then gave a short shout before executing a high class skill using her rapier called «Flashing Penetrator». About midway, she again switched focus to her long sword, letting the system control her right arm and began to charge up for another sword skill. Almost immediately after the current skill was finished, she struck out once more with «Vertical Square» to parry the incoming blades coming at her. Normally, the player would have a freeze period, its length depending on how high leveled the skill was, where they wouldn't be able to move after using the skill. However, in the case of Yui who's using two swords, once the current skill is almost done, all she has to do is charge up for a skill with the other sword to cancel out that freeze effect. This was the outside skill known as «Skill Connect». Unfortunately, fighting like this is very mentally draining as the person would have to switch between using one side of their brain to the other in the process and the person had to be extremely precise in timing. Yui was already beginning to show signs of tiredness as she missed the timing to connect her next skill leaving her open to the boss's incoming attack.

_Clang_

"What would you do without me?" Steel said in a semi joking tone with a grin before he turned to face the boss. He had blocked both scythe arms into a deadlock with his sword just moment before Yui would have been hit. "Eat lead you overgrown insect!" Steel exclaimed before he pulled on what seemed to be a trigger at his blade's hilt firing bullets from the small holes protruding from the sides of his blade causing the boss to lose some HP. "Everyone, strike at its abdomen while it's focused on me!" Hearing that, everyone else except Yui rushed over to the backside (as well as its weak side) of the boss and began either striking at the weak spot with their weapons, shot at it with their guns, or fired magic attacks. To Steel and Yui's surprise however, despite the fact that its health bar was dropping drastically, the boss kept on trying to push through Steel's parry not paying any heed to its assaulters behind it. Seeing the boss's final health bar starting to get low, Yui decided to finish it and used Steel's back as a launching pad and then activated the rapier skill «Star Splash» in midair. The jabs of the thin sword landed one after another on the boss's body, all spectacularly hitting their mark, and the boss's HP decreased. Each individual blow didn't deliver much damage, but the number of hits was overwhelming. After getting hit by three short thrusts, the boss's guard went slightly up, and Yui switched her targeting to slash twice at its midsection. Then with her blade tip shining blindingly white, she sent two strong jabs high and low.

"Steel-kun, switch!" Yui said as she performed a strong stab. The boss deflected the blow with the left scythe arm and bright sparks came flying off. But that was an already expected outcome. The enemy was left stunned for a moment after guarding against the strong attack, unable to immediately counter. Also, since one of its arms left Steel to block Yui's attack, he was free to strike. After charging up for a sword skill, he let loose the high class one handed sword skill «Vorpal Strike» with a blood colored light effect making its reach double that of the actual blade and with a large amount of power. After that strike stabbed through the creature's upper body, the boss let out a screech before it shattered into countless blue shards made from the polygons that it was created from as the words 'Congratulations' appeared above the players causing them to cheer for their victory.

_Several minutes later…_

"Steel-kun, thanks for the save back there." Yui said with a shy smile as they were walking down the streets of Yulez. Everyone else had decided to go to an ale house to celebrate so the two of them were basically alone save for the NPCs and other random players passing by them.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Steel said with a grin. "Certainly not for letting friends fall victim to ugly things like that one." He said this with a laugh afterwards. For some reason, Yui just became increasingly nervous. _Come on Yui, you can do this! _Yui mentally exclaimed to herself. To explain, Yui has recently developed feelings for the guy she had called a partner for the past year or so and with after telling her mother about it she was encouraged to convey said feelings.

"St-Steel-kun." Yui said all of a sudden surprising the boy in question.

"What's up?" Steel said in response, completely oblivious to the current atmosphere.

"I, I li-" Yui was about to finish her sentence before she heard an alarm in her head which she had set to 5 minutes before she had to log out. Although Steel couldn't hear said alarm, he was at least able to pick up on the fact that one sounded in his partner's head from her facial expression.

"It seems that you need to log out don't you? You can tell me whatever it was you were trying to say later." Steel said with his usual grin. Yui just mentally face palmed for the terrible timing and her partner being so relaxed even during something like that. Giving up for the moment on continuing, Yui just pulled up the menu and pressed the logout button. "By the way, be careful of anything attacking you from now on." He said with a more serious expression before her consciousness left the virtual world. When she opened her eyes again, she was in her bedroom again.

"What did he mean by that?" Yui asked herself before she got up and went down to help her mother set up for dinner.

_The next day…_

"To do this problem…" The teacher's droning voice went through the classroom as he showed how to do a problem on the board. Yui at this moment was completely bored. Due to being a former AI, the math problems currently being shown were like child's play to her calculating abilities. Also, she couldn't focus on anything else besides what Steel had said yesterday. _I still can't figure it out yet, but it seems that he's figured out about something that could be dangerous. _Yui thought to herself. "Pay attention!" The voice of the teacher shook her from her thoughts and she began to mentally prepare an apology to the him for not focusing only to find that it wasn't directed at her but at the person sitting at the corner seat next to the window, Kurogane Takeshi, the before mentioned delinquent. Although he was called a delinquent, he actually hasn't done anything delinquent worthy and just had the appearance of one. "Kurogane, do the next problem on the board!" Silently, the teenager got out if his seat and went to the board, solving the problem with relative ease making the teacher annoyed if anything as he said "Correct" with a slight growl in his voice. Almost right after that, the bell signaling lunch time sounded through the school and students began moving out of their seats to get lunch or to meet up with friends.

"Yui-chan, we're here!" Kaya exclaimed as she and Sanae walked into the classroom. "Come on, let's go eat on the roof!"

_On the roof…_

"Ne, Yui-chan, how'd the boss raid go yesterday?" Kaya asked as she bit into her food aware of the battle event since she and Sanae were players themselves.

"We had some trouble at first but we pulled through to the end." Yui replied with a smile. "Although, something about it was strange."

"It seems other players noticed it as well." Sanae said calmly. "After the battle yesterday, I heard some of them talking about how this boss had an abnormal battle algorithm which made it focus on the players that had the leadership role in the group unlike the normal mobs which focus on the players that deal damage to it."

"Is that even possible for a monster AI?" Kaya asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"The programming my Papa put into the game allowed the monsters to have an adaptation system but it seems this boss was programmed that way from the start." Yui said thinking about the situation and its unusualness.

"I think something fishy is going on here, we're going to stick with you and protect you in-game then until we can figure out what!" Kaya said with enthusiasm.

"That may be hard considering you two are at least 15 levels below me." Yui said with a nervous chuckle at Kaya's personality of running into things without thinking.

"I believe our levels are sufficient enough to help you against normal monsters." Sanae said as she sipped her tea. "Shall we meet up later today in SAO?" **(Yeah, I just realized they have the same acronym. Maybe Kazuto/Kirito made it that way?) **

"Fine" Yui said giving in. _I was going to go hunting with Steel-kun today but it looks I'm not. _She thought to herself.

_Later on in the game … _

"Yosh, let's get some hunting done!" Kaya exclaimed as her avatar «Kana» the scarlet haired katana wielder. "What comes out in these fields again?"

"During the evening time, the most common monster in this forest area would be the «Savage Wolfmen» , one of those demi human types." Sanae said as her avatar «Raven», the purple haired spear wielding mage. "Their average level is 56 so we should be safe level wise seeing as we're all above level 75." Yui suddenly tensed up.

"My detection skill has picked up on monsters coming towards us, it's the Wolfmen." Yui said as she drew her two swords. Her companions also readied themselves for the coming battle. After a few seconds, 4 monsters came into view looking the same as usual similar to a silver werewolf that wore ripped pants. It wasn't the monsters themselves that frightened them, it was the cursor that showed its name and level.

"What the, they're around level 85!" Kana exclaimed in shock.

"What's more, there are 6 of the same thing coming as well." Raven noted seeing how the mobs were starting to surround them.

"What's with this? The monsters far outnumber us and they've got higher levels to boot!" Kana said becoming angry with the system.

"Kana-chan, calm down, we can still fight back if we play our cards right." Yui said with the expression of a leader on her face. Seeing said expression made Kana calm herself down.

"So what's the plan princess?" Kana said with a grin.

"Kana, start chanting the spell for your katana, Raven, I'm going to need you to debuff their dexterity." Yui said. Kana immediately started chanting a spell, the words surrounding her blade as she spoke them.

"Understood." Raven said as she began to chant a spell as well. "Kuraho Shoyeti Domini Osera Naibala Ikano!" After the spell's incantation was finished, magic energy came from Raven's spear and hit the closing in Wolfmen giving them a temporary paralysis.

"It's my turn!" Kana exclaimed her katana now with fire surrounding the blade. Her katana was a rare monster drop called «Kaiken» that allowed her to increase the attack power of her blade and give it fire properties with the use of a certain spell. "Flaming Cyclone!" Using a combination of a Katana sword skill and the fire properties of her blade, she used a spinning slash blasting fire towards all enemies surrounding the user. Due to the paralysis spell, the majority of the monsters couldn't even attempt to dodge the fire blast and got dealt a considerable amount of damage, some also receiving the burn debuff. "All right! This battle is in the bag!"

"Keep your guard up, the battle isn't over!" Yui said as she ran towards the somewhat weakened Wolfmen charging up for a sword skill. The Wolfmen too began their charge, their hands charging up for a skill being one of the few species of monsters to use «Martial Arts» skills. Yui then released the charged up rapier skill «Flashing Penetrator» and swung her sword at three of the monsters with a presence that overwhelmed everything around her. She saw that the three Wolfmen's HP had gone into the red zone and jumped back to widen the distance between them. After landing, she went straight into a charge attack. She dashed towards the beasts, leaving a trail of light behind her as if she was a comet. With a sound effect similar to a sonic boom, the comet penetrated the first one, causing the huge monster burst into numerous bits of light and scattered. The surviving two then charged at Yui activating the Martial Arts skill «Embracer» causing their hands to glow yellow as they struck at her. Kana immediately got in the way and blocked with her katana, still receiving a good deal of damage due to the level difference and the fact that her weapon was more built for speed.

"Tsuyana Riano Bakeri Toikam Saduru!" Raven shouted from behind them using a spell. Upon completion, medium sized birds made of a purple magic energy came from her spear and attacked the Wolfmen trying to get through Kana's parry causing them to fall back which gave Kana and Yui the chance to cut them down making them shatter into several polygons. To the girls' surprise, the remaining Wolfmen then stopped charging for them and began to just surround them instead of targeting the player that dealt the most damage like normal monsters. Furthering their shock, spell words began floating around their opponents which indicated the incantation of a spell as their eyes began to glow green.

"Impossible, the monsters aren't supposed to be able to use spells!" Kana exclaimed as the Wolfmen began to glow a bright purple signaling the use of the spell «Lunar Destruction», a high class ranged attack spell. With a roar, each of the Wolfmen blasted a powerful energy beam at the group. _If those all hit us, our HP will go down to 0. _Yui thought with slight panic._ I know that we won't actually die if we die here but I can't shake off the feeling that something bad will happen if we die from this. _With these thoughts, Yui began to charge up her long sword for a sword skill to cut down the spell projectiles using the outside skill «Spell Blast». Although the spells were supposed to be light effects, there's a hit designation that is created by hitting the center of the spells. Also, the center of the spell must not be hit by an ordinary attack, but by a sword skill that hits it at the point at high speeds. However, it was already beyond insane to try to capture the center of the spell when using a sword swing that couldn't be controlled due to system assistance and it was almost impossible. With a shout, Yui unleashed the 7 hit sword skill «Deadly Sins». Through a system controlled movement, she slashed at the incoming spell projectiles while Raven began to chant a support spell to increase her party's defense knowing that Yui wouldn't be able to destroy them all. Yui was able to cut apart the first 4 but unfortunately missed the last three which hit all three of them directly making their HP fall extremely close to zero even with the support spell blocking some of the damage.

"We won't be able to take another hit." Yui said with a pant. "Even with my «Battle Healing» skill or healing spells, it wouldn't be enough." Out of the corner of her eye she saw that somebody was calling her using the telepathy system that could be used among those registered as friends. Hesitantly, she answered it with the push of the button and a voice came into her head.

_"Yui, can you hear me?" _

"Steel-kun?" Yui said in surprise.

_"Listen, you may want to duck." _

"Huh?" Yui responded in confusion before seeing something blue shoot past her missing her by a hair before it collided with one of the Wolfmen. Upon impact, the object exploded causing the Wolfman to shatter into data bits. Having kept the normal monster algorithm of appearing surprised at a change of attack pattern, the Wolfmen had stopped the recasting of the earlier spell and looked around for the enemy. Without warning, two more projectiles covered in blue light hit two more Wolfmen before exploding and shattering those two into data bits. In reaction to the 3 sneak attacks, the remaining 4 Wolfmen went into a more a defensive stance. Unfortunately for one of them, it soon had a blade in its body. The one holding the blade was Steel himself.

"Eat lead." Steel said as he pulled the trigger causing bullets to fire from within the monster's body making its HP go to zero before its body shattered into polygons. "Again, what would you do without me?" He said with a grin as he walked over to the group, his sword on his shoulder. The three girls could only stare in shock and slight relief. "Luckily, you forgot to tell me that you were going to be with other friends today or else I wouldn't have been trying to find you. Heal up and I'll block the next attack." As he said this, the 3 remaining Wolfmen had grouped together deciding to use power over quantity as all three charged up for the same spell. "Man, who gave these monsters magic powers?" He asked as the Wolfmen fired their purple energy beams. Steel couldn't help but grin as he decided to take the challenge on but without using «Spell Blast» like Yui had attempted to do earlier. He held his sword in a certain position as it began to glow green before he activated the only known defense sword skill for the one handed sword, «Spinning Shield». Using the system assist, Steel began spinning his sword in his right hand at an extremely fast speed, making it a semitransparent shield to block the incoming attacks negating a majority of the damage he would have received which was soon recovered due to his «Battle Healing» skill.

"Steel-kun, I'm ready!" Yui exclaimed from behind Steel as she now with a more full health bar, began charging at the Wolfmen. Soon after, the attack from the monsters had ended and Steel moved his sword into a sideways position before firing at the Wolfmen allowing Yui to get close to them without being attacked. When she got into range, she unleashed the 8 hit sword skill «Razor Cyclone» and began to spin 360 degrees around the Wolfmen slashing with her sword in motions similar to «Vertical Arc» getting rid of the monster's remaining HP. Once the system recognized that the battle was over with the last of the monsters destroyed, it began distributing experience points and drop items to the four of them.

"Now that that's over, want to go to a tavern and get a drink?" Steel said acting as if the battle wasn't that big of a deal.

"Sure!" Yui said with a smile. "By the way Steel-kun, what was that you threw at them?" she asked curiously.

"I threw some grenades I had on me." Steel answered matter of factly.

"But it went so fast." Yui said in disbelief.

"Before I threw them, I went into the motion for «Single Shot» from my «Throwing Weapon Skill» and just let the system throw it for me." Steel said with a grin on his face. "You do realize it'll let me throw more than throwing knives right?"

"Yui-chan, who's he?" Kana said in confusion the adrenaline having left her body.

"Ah right, I haven't introduced myself." Steel said in response. "The name's Steel, I've been partnering up with Yui for a long time for hunting and boss raids." At this, Kana and Sanae grabbed Yui and pulled her a few feet away to Steel's confusion.

"Hey Yui-chan, is this the 'friend' you were talking about?" Kana whispered to her with a mischievous smile on her face.

"It's not like that!" Yui exclaimed in a whisper so Steel wouldn't be able to hear. Kana could only snicker at how Yui's face was becoming red.

"You do seem to care for him." Sanae whispered as she looked back at Steel who was currently checking how many bullets were left in his gun blade. "But it seems you are not dating him."

"Yui-chan, fight!" Kaya whispered enthusiastically making Yui even more embarrassed.

"What are you girls talking about over there?" Steel asked having waited for a while and was curious as to why they needed to be a distance away from him.

"Nothing!" The three girls replied nervously, Yui being the most nervous. Deciding to drop it, Steel's face then became serious.

"Hey Yui, remember what I mentioned to you yesterday?" Steel asked as he sheathed his gun blade. **(Yes, that's what I'm calling it from now on)**

"Yes, you mentioned something about being cautious about anything attacking me." Yui replied. "What about it?"

"Yesterday's boss and the monsters we just fought confirm my suspicions." Steel said. "I believe you're being targeted."

**Well, I think that's a good place to end for this first chapter, what did you think of it? Please review and let me know. Considering that I'm planning for all of the chapters to be this long and I have other fanfics to write, don't expect me to update the next week or two after making a chapter. Speaking of that, I just thought of how to connect this to the game that started it all, Sword Art Online just like all of the other story arcs have done in some way. That's why, starting next chapter, the story won't just take place in Soul Art Online, but also in Sword Art Online during flashbacks. I wanted to put Kirito in this story with his awesome Dual Blades skill. Anyway, bye for now!**


End file.
